


Heavenly Hosts

by TheKezta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically a crap ton of angst with some kissing, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Gabriel (Supernatural) - Freeform, Mentioned Sam Winchester, Short One Shot, angel!dean, human!Cas, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKezta/pseuds/TheKezta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty/fluffy human!Cas and angel!Dean, in which Dean realises his feeling for Cas and flees, but after two weeks can't cope anymore.</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Dean finally grows a pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly Hosts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, Gals and anything in between!
> 
> I'm currently having a bit of writer's block with my other story, so I thought I'd write this in the meantime. I really hope you like it!
> 
> And send me prompts at stubbornnerd2k16.tumblr.com. I really want to write your suggestions!

Dean looked down at his charge from heaven.

His hair was scruffy, and his blue eyes were tired. It hurt Dean to see Castiel like that, especially as he knew it was his fault.

Again, just like he had every day for the past two weeks, Cas sat down on the bed of the latest motel room. He threaded his fingers together, bowed his head, and spoke.

It hurt Dean deeply, his very soul feeling as though it was being torn in two. Because he could hear Cas’ words from where he sat watching him, and he could hear them in his head. He could hear the tremors in his voice as he prayed to Dean, could hear his pleading tone.

_“Dean, please come back. Please, I’m so scared. I need you. I need you more than I’ve ever needed anything. Gabe and Sam said they miss you too. Just, please come back. We need you._

_I need you.”_

Dean’s heart shattered as the prayer ended, and he watched Cas look up at the bare white wall in front of him. A single tear slid down his charge’s face.

Dean hadn’t wanted to leave, wanted more than anything to stay by Cas’ side. But he was scared. Angels weren’t, aren’t, supposed to feel. And Dean felt strongly when it came to Cas.

He hadn’t understood at first. Love wasn’t an emotion that angels were programmed with. Love was a weakness, love was unnecessary, love was _human_.

And those were the times that Dean really, truly considered the benefits of being human.

Because he knew he loved Cas. Knew he had loved him from the moment he raised his soul from perdition. His blinding soul, marred but bright. Unmissable. He saw the remorse for his actions seated in the depths of his bright light. Remorse and love and adoration so strong, it kept the darkness from corrupting him, left circling the white light like a moth to a flame.

And, really, that set in stone the eventuality of Dean’s fall.

Because from that moment on, he doubted. Doubted that love was weak, and unneeded, and most of all, he doubted it was human. Because Dean definitely wasn’t human.

With a final, deciding sigh, he looked down once more at his charge. His best friend. His human.

He spread his great wings, large and black in all their glory, and flew down to his Castiel.

As his feet landed on the ground, he sent papers spiralling into the air. Castiel stood instantly, blade in hand, ready to fight whatever creature it was that had appeared in his room. As his blue eyes met green, his heart stopped. His blade dropped to the floor, narrowly missing his feet.

Dean took a few, hesitant steps forward. Castiel tensed, sure it was an illusion, a cruel mind game being played by the demons of hell that were still after him.

“Cas?” Dean asked gently, a tone that he reserved especially for Castiel.

The flood gates opened immediately, “ _Dean_.” Cas croaked and he rushed forward, encircling his angel in his arms. His heart was pounding, he felt as though he was both living and dead all at once.

Dean looked down at his charge, who had wrapped him tightly in his arms, and responded by winding his arms around the human’s shoulders, pulling him closer. After a minute, Dean pushed Cas away slightly, and the human looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Dean placed a hand on the back of Castiel’s neck, the other on his chin, and leaned his head down tentatively to brush against Cas’ lips.

The soft, chaste kiss was like a breath of air after being submerged for years. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, pulling him closer, their lips moving in perfect harmony. One of Cas’ hands moved to Dean’s chest, resting just above his heart, and the hand behind Cas’ head moved to mimic the action on the other’s. Cas’ tongue reached out carefully for Dean’s lips and they opened at the contact. As their tongues connected, it was like a bolt of electricity shooting between the pair, connecting them. 

And they stayed like that for hours, breathing air into each other’s lungs, fearing that if either was to move away, they would be separated again.

 

Dean supposes this is the day his fall began.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if any of my grammar is incorrect. Sometimes it reads okay for me but not for others. :)


End file.
